Celestial ice
by SaraStorm
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu. Tragedies happens. What will become of Fairy Tail. I do not own Fairy Tail. Takes time after Edolas but before the S-class Trial.
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy's POV_

It was just another sunny day in Magnolia or that was what I thought. I went into the guild and sat down in my usual spot. "Your regular?" I turned to the voice and nodded happily. Mira soon came back and handed me my drink, strawberry milkshake. Soon after I finished my drink "Hey, Luce can I talk to you? It's important." Natsu smiled, I nodded. We then moved to a corner of the room. "You know how Lisanna is back?" I nodded once again, wondering what she has to do with what we are talking about, "Well Lisanna wants to be in Team Natsu and I would do anything for her, so your out of Team Natsu." Natsu said smiling. "Oh and I don't want you to see Happy, Lisanna or I. Got it." He said while he walked away to Lisanna, smiling.

I stood in shock and as so I got out of the state I rushed to the master's office. "Master?" I said as I knocked on his door. "Yes? Come in, come in." Master kindly said as stepped in the room. I started to tear up and cry. "M-master I-I would like to...leave the guild." I said as I let a deep breath out to calm down. "May I ask why? Why one of my children wants to leave?" Master said firm but gently. "Natsu, he kicked me out of Team Natsu and replaced me with Lisanna. He also said I couldn't see Happy, Lisanna or him. That is why I want to leave. Please do not hurt them I don't think they want me to leave. I-I just want to." I said sadly. "Okay. Let me see your hand." Master said. He put his hand over my mark then lifted it and the mark way gone. "It is done. You are now _not_ a member of Fairy Tail." he said sounding sad almost disappointed. "Can you not tell them until someone asks and can you only tell Mira, Cana, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Gray the full story?" I took my right hand in my left hand as I waited for he to answer my question. All he did was simply nod his head.

I rushed out the guild and ran to my apartment. I wasn't pay attention to who I was passing until I heard someone call my name. I looked around and found Gray waving his hands to slow down but I kept running till I got to my door step. I sat down held my face in my palms and cried. I soon heard heavy breathing and a gasp. I assumed it was Gray. "Lucy, where is your Fairy Tail mark? You didn't leave the guild did you?" Gray said sounding scared and worried, when I didn't answer, "Lucy please answer me." I looked up and "Guess you weren't part of it. That's good, I didn't think you would do something like that." I smiled a bit. Gray looked confused at what I said. "Gray, if you want to know what happened ask Master or-or Natsu." I said scared, but barely got the word out before I collapsed in tiredness.

_Gray's POV_

I caught Lucy before she hit the ground. I held her in my arms and found out that the door to her apartment was unlocked. I went to her room and layed her on the bed. I stood and looked at how stressed she looked. I started walking to go to guild then walking turned to a run. Whoever made her cry is going to pay, I decided.

When I got to the guild hall's doors, I was so angry I punched the doors right open. I angrily walked up to Natsu, who was laughing with Lisanna. "Natsu. What. Did. You. DO!" I yelled as I punched him is the face. Lisanna screamed as I punched Natsu over and over. "What did you do! Natsu! What did you do to HER!" "Gray. Come to my office. NOW!" I heard Master firmly yell. I start to protest but Master raised his hand warning me to follow directions. I punched Natsu one more time and left. Lisanna rushed over to Natsu making sure he's okay. I thought I heard Natsu mumble "You'll pay. You. Will. Pay." I just kept walking into Master's office and as so as the door shut I bombarded Master with question. "Why did Lucy leave? What does Natsu have to do with her leaving? What did Natsu-" Master rose his hand before I could finish. "Natsu kicked her off Team Natsu and replaced her with Lisanna. He also said he didn't want her to see Happy, Lisanna or himself. So she left." Master said with disappointment. Angrily, I took off my shirt and the message was clear. I too was leaving. "I love her. It just doesn't feel right. If she's not here then neither am I. Master...are you going to announce it to the guild?" I asked as he took the mark of my chest, "She asked me not to, unless someone asked about her. You did so, yes I will be." Master nodded while I walked out of the room _without_ my shirt on. I walk past everyone and almost everyone gasped except Natsu and Lisanna who smirked at me. Before I got out the door I heard Master "Hey! BRATS! I have some news for you. Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia have left the guild. Can I have Mira, Cana, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel in my office."

I didn't wait to see what happened next I ran all the way to Lucy's apartment. When I went through the door I was stopped but Loke. He looked at where my mark was and asked me "Do you know Lucy quit Fairy Tail? Why did you quit?" "Natsu." I growled and that was all I had to say. Loke nodded his head in understanding. "What did he do?" Loke growled while making fists with his hands. "He kicked Lucy off Team Natsu and replaced her with Lisanna." I sat down on the couch and trying to keep my anger under control. "Natsu is going to pay for what he did, one day. I will make sure that he will pay." Loke's aura turned dark. Loke then disappeared and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the wonderful smell of BREAKFAST! I looked in the kitchen and saw Lucy making French toast with strawberries (of course). "Mmm, something smells good. How are you feeling?" I asked remembering she passed out. "Better than I was." She stated as I sat up on the couch. She started to be me my plate when she almost dropped it. I jumped up to either catch the place or her when she stopped me. "Gray, why did you quit Fairy Tail? It better not be because of me. Because if it is you bett-" I cut her off by a kiss. "That is why I quit. Because...because I like you, Lucy. No, I love you. I'm not sure if you like me but if you don't then I hope we can still be friends. I really-" Then I was cut off by her kissing me back. "Gray...I've always loved you but I thought you and Juvia liked each other. But now," she bit her lip, "will you be my boyfriend?" Nervously she looked into my eyes as I looked into hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked back. She kissed me on the lips once more before she nodded, I kissed her back until I heard clapping then I saw fire.

**Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did everything would be changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

As soon as Gray saw the fire he knew it was Natsu. "Wow. Never ever thought you two would be together. But that is soon going to change when Gray dies." If you looked into Natsu's eyes right now, you would see pure hatred. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" "Ice-make: Shield" Gray tried to block it but it was just to powerful. Gray's shield broke and the impact hit Gray then threw him to the other side of the room. "Gray! Are you okay? Are you hurt badly? Please talk to me." Lucy said tearing up. "I'm fine. I just can't move for some reason. You need to run and be safe. Please. I can't beat him." Lucy kissed him to make him stop talking. Loke appeared before anything else happened. "You know what Gray, I think you can live. Lucy is the one that is going to die. You can watch her painfully suffer and die." Natsu wickedly said while all the time he was smiling. "NO! Don't hurt her, please. Don't." Gray pleaded while Lucy was frozen with fear. "Regulus Impact! You will never hurt Lucy ever! Lucy is the best person in the world and you are not going to kill her! You hear that Nat-" Loke was cut off by Natsu hitting him with a combination of Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw and Fire Dragon's Iron punch. That was never heard of in history, the combination hit Loke so hard he immediately went to the spirit world. "Loke! Natsu what changed you!" "Well I found out you are weak and a princess that needs saving all the time but guess what, no one can save you now." Laughing Natsu hit Lucy with Fire Dragon's Roar. Lucy took a direct hit, from that close she would only have a few minutes to live. "Guess I will leave now. Bye bye." Natsu waved his hand and left saying that.

What felt like a year was a minute. "Lu-Chan! Gray! Are you-" Gray tried to find the owner to the voice. "Levy. Help Lucy, I can't move." Erza rushed over to Lucy. "Wendy get over here. Lu-Chan is in critical condition. Gray, who did this to you?" "Natsu, he said he was going to kill me but he changed his mind and said he was going to kill Lucy." Gray's voice was shaking, he looked at Lucy and Wendy. Wendy's mark was gone, "W-Wendy w-why is your m-mark gone? D-did you two l-leave because of u-us?" "Not two, five of us Mira,Cana, Levy, Gajeel and I. We didn't want to stay if Natsu and Lisanna did that to you. Please don't get mad at us we just couldn't handle it." Wendy pleaded.

_Natsu's POV_

_Lucy, I'm so so sorry! I can't control myself. I don't know what's happening to me._

_Lucy's POV_

Pain. Pain and more pain was all I could think about. My vision went black as I passed out.

"Lucy. Lucy! Lucy? Can you hear me? You need to stay alive, okay? You hear me? Stay alive!" I hear a familiar voice say. "I just got you now I'm losing you. I can't live without you." The voice says, then it dawns on me. Gray!

"Gray?" I mumble out. I open one eye to see him staring at me in surprise. "Lucy? Are you okay? I'm going to get Wendy I'll be right back." Gray hurried to get Wendy. I looked around, I found that I was in bed in my apartment. "Lucy? How are you? Are you feeling okay?" I looked at Wendy and smiled. "Yea why wouldn't I be, you are one of the best healers ever." I tried to cheer her up noticing tears that wanted to fall. "Lucy you have been asleep for almost a month. We all thought we lost you but, I kept saying you were going to wake up soon. You need to take it slow. Okay?" I nodded. "Hey. I heard bunny girl is awake." Gajeel and Levy walked into the room, then Mira with Cana. "Hey how are you, guys. Have you all been staying here?" I asked with a frown. "Y-yea. We kind of have. Gray never left your side. Gajeel and I have slept on the couch. Mira and Cana have made a night time area in you kitchen and Wendy has been going to sleep with you. Don't get angry please! We had no place to stay and your place is big enough for all of us. We'll pay for some of the rent." Levy explained. I looked at them with a confused face. "What do you mean you had no place to stay? Don't you have Fairy Hills?" All the girls cringed. "Aaa, well only Fairy Tail members can be there." Levy explained once more to me. I looked at my right hand and noticed my mark was gone. Then it all came back to me.

I looked at them a sorrow looking face. "You guys didn't need to do that. I could be fine on my own. All of you could be fine in Fairy Tail." "Lucy. We couldn't stay there knowing that Natsu and LISANNA did that to you. I can't stand to look at her." Mira clenched her fists. "Lucy are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Wendy put her hand on my forehead. "I'm okay, Wendy. My just a little tired that's all." I said as I yawned. A bright little flashed. "My princess, how are you? The Spirit King wanted me to tell you, this group right here," he moved his hand around to gesture everyone, "has the power known as...The Marked.

**Authors Notes: What's going to happen? Remember, I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

Lucy looked at Loke with confusion. "The Marked? I never heard of it. What powers do we have? Why did we just find out?" "Hold on princess. Let me tell you all what's happening." Loke looked at all of them, daring them to speak. "The Marked ones are to have one extra power. Mostly it is the opposite of the main power you use. But, on rare occasions it is more advance. It is said that The Marked one have a mark that has been there, their whole lives. All of you should have a mark shaped like a...Wolf, any size. I know your powers. Princess I am sorry to say but you have dark magic, to be specific Night Shadow. Gray, my friend, you have fire...Solar Flare. Wendy, you have earth...Ground Quake. Mirajane, you have light...Perfect Light. Cana and Levy, you both have advance power. Cana you can have visions of the future. Levy you read minds. Now, Gajeel" he crossed his fingers Loke smirked, "you have the power of softness or other known as...Cotton! Hahaha!" Gajeel paled. Everyone was still trying to cope with what they just heard, in silence. Levy was the first to speak. "So what you are saying is that we had this power all of our lives but we didn't know it? Because if I had this found this power before now, I would've teamed up with Mira and found happy couples." She squealed and everyone in the room paled. "Well, yes and no. You had it all this time but, it's locked up right know. One of the reasons the Spirit King wanted me to tell you now, is so that you can go to a safe place before your new magic is unlocked. You only have three days. Oh and the other reason why, is because we just...um...found out?" Loke squeaked in a high voice and before anyone could freak out he left to the spirit world. All jaws dropped, "W-w-what! Three days! Loke you better come back here! ...three days? Well, we better get packing!" Lucy yelled.

_Lucy's POV_

This train is the worst train, ever! Gray was laying his head on my shoulder, trying to sleep. Key word: trying. I don't know how they did it but Levy, Gajeel and Cana were asleep. "How did they do that?" I hear Gray mumble. "Gray? Do you feel your magic getting more powerful?" He looks at me. "Yea. I feel it getting more powerful, but it feels a little off, like it's not my magic. I mean I know it's my magic but it doesn't feel like Ice-make magic." "Yea I know, I have the same feeling too." I whispered to him, not caring if the crazy matchmaker saw us. We are all ready boyfriend and girlfriend. I frowned at the thought of the powers. "Don't worry, Lucy. There is nothing to worry about." I looked at him with a glare. "If there's nothing to worry about, why are we on this train? Going on a lovely vacation? We're all getting new magic we didn't know about. So don't tell me to not worry for my friends." I growled at him, causing Mira and Wendy to jump at my mood swing. I didn't want to talk to him any more so I directed my attention to the outside. Soon I fell into a, I don't know how but light sleep.

"Lucy, wake up. It's time to go." I heard Gray, I open one eye and stretch. I hear pops coming from my back and I'm satisfied. We're heading to the country Bosco and heading into forest away from any towns. "Lu-Chan come on we have to go right now." Levy taps her shoes and goes into a pose that clearly says 'If you don't want any trouble do what your told NOW!'. "Okay. Okay, I'm getting up now. I guess the sooner we get to the forest the better." Still tired, I mumble.

_Timeskip/forest still Lucy's POV_

Loke soon appeared a little after we got to the forest. I had a few questions to ask him. "Loke. Why did the Spirit King want us to get away? Why did you just find out? Why us?" I stop to make him look at me. "Princess I can only answer two of those questions. I hope that is good enough. You needed to get away from people and places so you don't destroy them. Your powers will unlock at different times. You all, even Levy and Cana, will feel intense pain. It'll come without a warning and go on for a whole day. Your magic will feel powerful, more powerful than you have felt it. Another reason you needed to get away is that you will train with your new magic. Your second question. Well...we don't know it was you guys and we weren't...really...looking." He looked at the ground. "You mean to tell me that we could of went through what's going to happen without any warning!" He flinched as I yelled at him. "Um...yeah." That made me so angry. I stomped away from him.

We all soon found a meadow by a lake. I had Virgo set up three tents. One for Levy and Gajeel, one for Mira, Cana and Wendy. The last one was for Gray and I. "Tomorrow is the day when we unlock our new magic." Levy states even though we already know. "I don't think I can sleep tonight. I'm to nervous." Wendy said while starting to tear up. I hugged Wendy. "It okay we're all here. Why don't we all try to fall asleep. Okay?" Wendy got up and nodded. We all went to our assigned tents.

_In the Morning Gray's POV_

I woke up to a scream in the air. I shot straight up looked where Lucy was sleeping. Was. "Lucy! Lucy where are you!?" "Gray! It's Mira! She's getting her power." I ran to Lucy, she standing the closest she could to Mira. From the looks of it, Mira had light around her. Swirling light kept Lucy and the others from going closer. I looked at Gajeel and gave him a face that said 'get the girls, we need to get them away before it happens to them and us' he nodded in understanding. I walked over to the devastated Lucy. "Lucy. We need to get away from here." I knelt down to her, to find she was crying. I mean why wouldn't a girl be crying if one of friend were screaming in pain. It would be unbearable. She looked at my with fear in her eyes. "Gray? I talked to Loke alone when everyone was asleep. He-he said I'm the leader of The Marked. That means I go last." She got quite on the last part. I looked at her in shock. She would have to go through this five more times. I hugged her. Then I heard two screams pierce the air. We stood up and looked over where the sound had come. I saw words and cards fly around in a circle. "Levy and Cana. No. No! NO!" Lucy tired to go over to them but I pulled her into a tight hug. I started to pull her to the camp when Gajeel and Wendy came over to us. "Why? Why did it have to be her next? Why!" "Gajeel come down they're okay, they're getting new powers by this happening." I was surprised by who said that, Lucy. First she cries, then she helps. This girl has massive mood swings.

Back at camp, I noticed it was already lunchtime. But none of us had an appetite. We were all wondering who was next. That's when Wendy stood up and started walking away from us. I ran to her and called her name, that is when I saw her eyes blank. I knew she was next so I stopped running to her and turned around. I stopped Lucy and Gajeel. "It's her turn. Stay back. Just wat-" "Aaaahhhhh" I was cut off by a high pitch scream. I turned slowly to find Wendy surrounded by rocks and dirt. Lucy and Gajeel were pushing me to get through. Then I felt Gajeel stop, I watched as his eyes went blank. He started going away from us as I hugged Lucy tight so she wouldn't have to see. I watched Gajeel walk farther away from us, I closed my eyes went he went to scream. I felt Lucy flinch, so I hugged her even tighter.

**Authors Note: Ooooooo. You now know what The Marked ones are so. What's going to happen next? Well, see you next time in Celestial ice.**


End file.
